


Everything that ever was, and will be again

by crystalcandis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dumbledore Bashing, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Malfoy Family, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mpreg, Veela, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalcandis/pseuds/crystalcandis
Summary: Soulmate AU, where Harry and Draco learn they are soulmates when they're eleven. A lot of things happen after that. Trials, adventures, magic, falling in love, it's all terrifying. But at least they're together.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic. I LOVE Drarry, and I wanted to write a story that had parts of all of the fics I've every read. It's going to be ridiculous, and eventually smutty, but I wanted to see what happens. I don't have a beta reader, so please bear with my choppy writing. I'll update as often as I can, and please, if you enjoy this silliness, leave a comment!

After Hagrid uttered the words “Yer a wizard Harry” Harry Potter’s life changed forever. In Diagon Alley, while Hargrid had a pint at the Leaky Cauldron following that wicked ride through Gringotts bank, Harry walked into Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions. He’d never been in a shop alone before, but he needed his school robes. Little did he know his life was about to change again.

Madam Malkin guided Harry to the dias to stand next to a slim blonde boy with quick silver eyes. The boy was standing ram-rod straight, arms out and Harry watched as a tape measure moved on it’s own, wrapping itself around the boy’s head and neck. Up arms and down legs that went on and on and Harry couldn’t tear his eyes away. It wasn’t just the magic that captivated him, it was the boy.

Harry had never had a friend before, and he thought that maybe this boy was the same age as he was. What should he say? Should he even speak at all? Harry was so nervous that while Madam Malkin started on his robes, with his feet twitching and tapping he worked up his courage and asked barely above a whisper “Will you be going to Hogwarts?”Silver eyes met green in the mirror and Harry stared in awe as the boy answered with a sweet smile “Yes, you?” Harry could barely spit out that yes, he too would be going to Hogwarts. The boy, was he an angel?, laughed and it was a soft tinkling sound, almost like bells. Harry’s entire body shivered.

Suddenly, his left wrist began to burn. Harry watched, eyes wild, as a silver line the color of the boy’s eyes appeared through his skin almost like a tattoo. Madam Malkin gasped when she saw it. She quickly looked at the angelic blonde and noticed that he too had a tattoo on his wrist. But his was the verdant green shade of Harry’s eyes. She abruptly left and the boy slowly turned to look at Harry. “My name is Draco, Draco Malfoy. And you are?”

For a moment, Harry completely forgot his own name. He couldn’t stop blinking and the name Draco kept rolling around inside of his brain. Meanwhile Draco stood smiling patiently and waited for the raven haired boy to answer. Finally, after what felt eternity Harry composed himself and answered “I’m Harry Potter, it’s nice to meet you Draco.” He reached out his hand and Draco stepped forward enclosing Harry’s hand in a cool soft embrace. The boys couldn’t look away from each other, and neither could drop the other’s hand. “What is going on?” Harry whispered, too scared to break the spell that had fallen on the dias.

Of course having been raised by Muggles, Harry had never learned of soulmate bonds. He’d never heard of Veela or their mates, and Draco wasn’t sure how to explain all of this to him. He could also tell by his clothes and tiny frame that whoever had been keeping watch over his mate had not been treating him well. Obviously underfed and unloved. It was almost as if Harry was a book that just spilled out all of it’s secrets and Draco was all too happy to absorb them all. 

“Harry, how did you come to be in Diagon Alley today?” Draco asked. He knew that the old laws would need to followed, that the Ministry paperwork would be a nightmare. Draco had grown up knowing that one day he would meet his mate. He knew every custom, every phrase, every detail that would need to be adhered to. Although Draco was only eleven, he was a pure blood wizard and a veela at that. Lucius and Narcissa had started teaching Draco as soon as he was able to understand. He knew what was expected of him, and he knew that meeting his mate would be the best thing that ever happened to him. To find a mate, and know it was his soulmate as well! Merlin, this was the best of both worlds.  
Harry quickly explained about being raised by muggles, his family outing to the hut on the rock in the sea, Hagrid’s explanation, and his trip into Diagon. “... and now here we are, and Madam Malkin looked so shocked, and what are these tattoos? Draco, what is happening?”

Before Draco could answer, Narcissa Malfoy swept into the room. With long white hair, and a flowing grey dress, she approached the boys on the dias. They were standing so close and their hands were still clasped together. “Draco, is it true? Madam Malkin pulled me away and told me that…” her question trailed off as she saw their marks. The soulmate marks were there. Wrapped around their wrists like bracelets. She noticed Draco’s smile and the other boy’s bewildered expression. She looked back to Draco and asked “Muggleborn?” Draco shook his head and said “Mother, I’d like you to meet Harry Potter. Harry, this is my mother Lady Narcissa Malfoy.” 

Narcissa was thankful once again for growing up a Black. Her shock and excitement were hidden by her polite mask as she curtsied to the Potter heir, her son’s mate. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Harry, please call me Narcissa.” Harry blushed and responded with “Nice to meet you Narcissa. Can you please tell me what’s going on?”

She walked the two boys over to a small sitting area, as the boys sat together on a small antique couch and Narcissa looked around to see that the entire shop was deserted. Everyone had scurried away knowing the old laws, and she asked Harry to explain once again how he had come to be in Diagon Alley that day. After Harry had recited everything for what felt like the millionth time, Narcissa began to explain.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments so far! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

“It’s common knowledge in the wizarding world that soulmates exist. Not everyone has one, but every now and then you can see someone with a colored tattoo around their wrist, and you know that person was lucky enough to find their soulmate. Your mate is an extension of yourself, your other half, your perfect match. People with soulmates have more powerful magic, and they also have better control of that magic. As humans, we are each separated from part of our innermost soul, a price we pay for life. Wizards, thanks to Merlin himself, found a way to find that missing piece, or to at least alert you to when you’ve found it. Merlin knew without the spell that he had found his soulmate when he met Morgana, and together they cast a series of complicated spells that made it possible for wizards now days to know when they had found their mate. That is what the tattoos are Harry.” 

Narcissa sat back and watched the raven haired boy blink owlishly. She thought he might be in shock. She looked to Draco, and he squeezed Harry’s hand. So. Apparently I’m a wizard and soulmates are real. Not just some fairy story told to entertain children. Draco is my soulmate. He is the person who holds half of my soul, and apparently I hold half of his. Is that why he looks like an angel? Is that why I’m not having a complete breakdown. Harry’s thoughts continued along this vein for at least a minute trying to wrap his brain around the concept. He couldn’t deny that Draco made him feel complete in a way that he didn’t even realize. He felt whole, and oddly, Harry even felt cared for. It was a shock because he had never felt that ever before.

After he felt he could speak Harry asked “Why did you want to know how I got here?” Narcissa smiled, pleased that her son’s mate was smart enough to realize the importance of their questions. “The old laws require that when a person meets their soulmate, that the couple be allowed to spend a week together with no outside interruption. This gives the bonded pair the time to celebrate and get to know their mate. In the case of underaged wizards and witches the blood family is the only people who have the right to be in contact with the new pair. It’s respect Harry, pure and simple. The soulmate bond is such a precious gift, and we respect this by honoring you and Draco with privacy. Since you’re both only eleven, you’ll come home with us to the Manor or if you wish Draco can accompany you to your Aunt and Uncle’s home.”

Harry shuddered at the thought of Draco, this angelic boy, being kicked and pushed around by his relatives. He couldn’t bring Draco to number 4 Privet Drive… but he didn’t want to impose on Draco and his family either. What if they didn’t like him once they got to know him. Where would he go? Draco recognizing his mate’s nervousness softly said “Harry, we would be proud to have you at the Manor. You’re my soulmate. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted.” 

Harry shook his head, “Draco, we just met, you don’t know anything about me. My relatives tell me I can’t do anything right. I burn the breakfast and always forget to take the trash outside. They have to feed me and pay for everything. I don’t want to be a burden to you too.” Narcissa gasped, but Draco wasn’t surprised. He could tell that Harry had lived a terrible life up until now, and he promised himself that Harry would only ever have the best of everything for the rest of their lives. No matter what. Draco would move heaven and earth for this boy, and he would prove it to Harry everyday if he had to. “Harry, you could never be a burden to me. Yes, we may have just met, but you must feel it too. This rightness. There is no doubt in my mind that only you can make me happy, and without you I would be lost.”

Harry didn’t know what to say, but with tears in his eyes he nodded. “Okay, Draco. I’ll come home with you to the Manor, but who will tell Hagrid what has happened?” Narcissa rose from her chair and told Harry that she would take care of everything. As she walked across the robe shop in search of Hagrid, she couldn’t help but pity this small boy, and the life he had lived so far. She found Hagrid outside the robe shop holding a snowy white owl. He looked to her and asked “It’s true then, what they’re all sayin’. Harry and Draco are soulmates?”


	3. three

Hagrid left the snowy owl and the rest of Harry’s school supplies with Narcissa. He was scared to go back to Hogwarts now, only to tell Professor Dumbledore that he lost Harry to the Malfoys. Dumbledore told him not to leave Harry, but there was just so much to do, and that Gringotts cart always made him sick. Truth be told, he really needed a drink after meeting Harry and seeing how he had been living all these years. Those muggles had been hurting him, Hagrid just knew it. Hopefully Dumbledore wouldn’t be too cross with him, but he was pleased that he wouldn’t have to take Harry back, he would be safe with the Malfoys.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After gathering Harry’s supplies, Narcissa returned to the two boys sitting in the robe shop. She smiled as she noticed that they were whispering quietly to one another, and still holding hands It had been a long time since she had seen the beginning of the soulmate bond. Finally reaching them, she softly cleared her throat “Harry, I’ve spoken with Hagrid and he’s passed along your things.” Harry stood quickly rushing to the snowy owl and said “Who is this?”

Narcissa explained that Hagrid had bought him the owl as a combination of birthday and Christmas presents. Harry was shocked, he had never been given anything before, he didn’t count Dudley’s old clothes, or the toothpicks he had received each Christmas. He said all of this in a rush, and the two Malfoy’s shared a loaded look. Draco reached over to stroke the owls feathers, and asked Harry quietly “what will you name her Harry? She really is quite beautiful.” After a moment of thought, Harry decided that he would wait to name his newest friend. He wanted to think on it and get to know her first.

Narcissa double checked with both boys making sure they had everything, explained apparition to Harry, took them each by the hand and off they went to the Manor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To say that Harry was flabbergasted by this new place was an understatement. The room was dripping with opulence, he could see how the Malfoys could live here. But him? He obviously didn’t belong here… maybe they had servants quarters? He clutched his head as he begun to feel dizzy. Suddenly he was so tired and he couldn’t stop shaking. Draco, sensing his mate’s distress once again, told his mother they would be retiring to his rooms, and to please send all of Harry’s things along with one of the house elves. It was obvious the boy was in shock. Yesterday he didn’t even know he was a wizard. He lived with people who hated him and treated him poorly. He expected the rest of his life to be much of the same. Now he was in a new place, a wizard and he had found his soulmate. It wasn’t much of a surprise that he was upset and a bit overwhelmed.

Draco wasn’t a strong or large child, but he practically loomed over Harry, and he didn’t hesitate to scoop Harry into his arms bridal style and carry him to their rooms. Harry was so light, it wasn’t like carrying a person at all, and once again Draco was overcome with a rush of protectiveness. Harry would need so much attention and care and he couldn’t wait to start giving the small boy everything he wanted and needed. He smiled when he realized his mate had fallen asleep against his shoulder.

Draco gently placed Harry in bed and removed his glasses. After brushing the hair off his forehead Draco placed a soft kiss and walked to his desk. He had letters to write, but he also wanted to be close to Harry as he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the positive responses to my little story. I'm sorry for the short chapter today, I'll post a longer one before the weekend is done!


	4. four

Chapter 4

When Harry woke he felt monumentally better. Rubbing his eyes he realized he wasn't wearing glasses. But how could he see without them? He looked around the room and saw Draco sitting at a desk by the window writing. Harry got up from the bed and padded over to his mate. “I'm sorry I fell asleep Draco. Did you do something to my eyes? I can see without my glasses! I can't remember never wearing them.” Draco stood and led Harry to his sitting room, which was right across from their bedroom. After sitting comfortably on a small love seat he began to explain.

“Harry, I know you're new to the Wizarding World, and you don't know about magical creatures and their heritages. They'll be time in the future to go into a more detailed explanation, but you do need to hear about this to understand how you can see. The Malfoy family has always had Veela in their blood. Every first born son is born Veela. We aren't sure why, but as a first born son, I am a Veela. There are are lot of traits we have but the most important two in this conversation are these: we have strong healing powers and we have mates. Not the same as soulmates, but the mate to our creature within. Harry, I can't begin too tell you how lucky I am, how happy you’ve made me. It's rare for this to happen, but you are my soulmate AND my Veela mate. Some Veela spend their whole lives looking for their Veela mates, and I found you at eleven! And you're my soulmate too!” 

Draco was so happy he was practically glowing. He began to unbutton his shirt and showed Harry his collar bone. There was a small shining circle there about the size of a quarter. Before Harry had had a chance to ask Draco spoke again, “This is my Veela mark. It glows when we find our mates. I didn't have to check to know for sure though, I knew you were mine when I saw you.”

Harry smiled and nodded, “So how is it I can see?” - Draco was so caught up in his happiness he forgot why he was even sharing all of this with Harry. “A Veela is born knowing of our mates. We can heal them when they're sick. I wasn't sure if it would work on your eyesight, but I'm glad it did.”

“Me too Draco, thank you. I'm feeling different as well. More calm, but that could be attributed to my nap. There's something else though, I feel stronger.” Draco explained that he would feel that way for awhile. Draco’s healing magic would be working overtime to fix 11 years worth of abuse. “You'll start gaining weight, and height too if I had to guess. You'll be exactly how you should have been if you had been raised and treated well.” Harry’s jaw dropped, but magic is… well, magical. He wasn't too surprised.

Draco showed Harry around their rooms and pointed out his side of the closet (it was FULL of clothes). The boys decided to lounge in their rooms until dinner and look through their new books. Harry was stroking his owl’s feathers nonchalantly while turning the pages in his History of Magic book. He saw the name Hedwig and he smiled. He leaned forward and whispered to his owl “Hey girl, how do you like Hedwig? I think it's pretty and fits you.” Hedwig leaned over and nibbled on Harry’s fingers. “Hedwig it is then.”

After Draco explained all the things that owls were used for Harry decided to send Hedwig on her first flight. He wrote Hagrid a note saying thanks for his new friend, telling him her name, and telling him how much fun he was having with Draco. He handed the envelope to Hedwig and off she flew, soaring into the fading sunlight.

“Harry, we should head off to dinner. Flipsy makes the best dinners. Oh, and you'll get to meet Papa.” Draco chattered the whole way to the small family dining room, holding his hand and only stopping when the came upon his parents. “Papa, this is my mate, Harry. Harry this is my Papa, Lucius Malfoy.”

Standing before him was Narcissa and a tall man with hair as white blonde as his son’s. Harry looked looked at Draco then back to his parents. There could be no doubt they were related. All three of them looked so similar. He wondered if he looked like his parents. If they resembled each other as much as the Malfoys did.

And so the dinner went. The Malfoys getting to know Harry, and Harry feeling for the first time in his short life like he belonged.


	5. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, life got in the way! I'm not sure how epic fic writers do it!

That was the first dinner of many. The rest of the summer flew by, with Draco and Harry getting to know and love one another. Days were filled with walks around the manor grounds and lazy afternoons spent lounging under trees sharing stories and dreams of the future. The main topic of conversation, apart from themselves, was Hogwarts. Harry couldn't wait to get to the castle and start learning about magic. He watched in delight whenever he witnessed any display of magic and most nights after dinner were filled with Lucius and Narcissa showing and explaining spells to the boys.

The day before September first was hectic. Scouring the manor for bits and bobs to pack in their trunks. Harry was practically vibrating in excitement. Narcissa had planned a big going away dinner featuring all the boys favorite dishes. As the sun began to set Draco took Harry's hand and led him out to "their tree". Their courting was officially over, but Draco was scared to have their solitude disrupted by so many new people. He was a jealous person, or maybe it was his inner veela... but the idea of having to share his Harry had caused his stomach to ache all day. In the evenings after Harry went to sleep had been working on a special project. Draco couldn't deny that he was nervous that Harry wouldn't like his gift. After the boys had settled under the tree, Draco took a small book from his robes and handed it to Harry. It was filled with sketches of their time together so far and on the final page was a picture of Harry sleeping. Underneath Draco had written "my heart, my love, my life." Harry rubbed the words with his fingers and looked up into liquid silver eyes, his heart in his throat and tears welling up in his own eyes. "Dragon, I love you. This - this is the best gift I've ever gotten." Throwing his arms around Draco's neck, he cried until there were no tears left. Draco rubbed his back and whispered his love into his mate's ear. They spent an hour whispering softly to one another, sharing their fears, and vocalizing their commitment. Harry knew it was past time for dinner, he reluctantly began to rise from the ground and Draco pulled him back down. "I have one last thing for you Harry." Draco took one last look into fathomless green eyes and handed Harry an amulet. It was simple, gold on a thin gold chain, and it looked beyond ancient. Harry fingered the oval talisman and his eyes looked questioningly at his mate. "This is an old Malfoy family heirloom. It's steeped in generations of family protective magic. If you would, I'd like you to wear it. Remember my love for you, and trust that it will keep you safe." As Harry slipped the chain over his neck, Draco whispered the traditional words "sanguinem cordibus vestris", and the soft blue light of magic enveloped the oval and dimmed back into itself. Draco grinned, took Harry's hand and they walked hand and hand back to the manor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning rose cool and crisp. The new family apparated to Platform 9 and 3/4 with plenty of time to load their trunks and owls into a compartment of their choosing. The older Malfoy's were reluctant to let the boys get on the train, the summer had been wonderful and they would miss Draco and Harry immensely. Narcissa hugged the boys one last time, Lucius made them promise to write after the sorting, and the boys boarded the train bound to Hogwarts.


	6. Six

Draco and Harry found an empty compartment and sat down next to each other on the soft upholstered bench. The boys held hands as they quietly talked to one another waiting for the train to leave the platform. A girl with bushy brown hair opened the doors and asked them of she could join them. Harry thought she looked as of she had been crying. Having spent his whole life friendless he recognized her pain and nodded happily pointing to the bench across from them. Draco watched as his mate chatted excitedly with the girl, whose name was Hermione. He listened as Harry described their summer and their bond and laughed loudly when the girl pulled out a notebook and began taking notes.

This continued for about half the journey until the doors suddenly swung open with a bang. A tall boy with red hair and dirt on his nose glared into the compartment and started in on Hermione "I thought I told you not to be on the train. No one wants you to come to Hogwarts. You're nothing but a nasty mudblood, and the doors shouldn't even be opened to the likes of you." Hermione slumped into the seat, her head bowed down in a form of submission. She didn't understand why this boy hated he so much, but it hasn't stopped until she hid away in Draco and Harry's compartment.

Upset at his new friend's treatment Harry stood up and told this hateful boy to leave. What right did he have to come in and yell at Hermione? And what was a mudblood anyway? The boy gasped as he saw Harry's scar peek through. Draco had been waiting for this Weasley to realize he was speaking to the Harry Potter. Jokes on him, he had just shown everyone who he really was. The Weasley family had always pretended to be good and virtuous and inclusive, Lucius had long ago explained that the entire Weasley family had been steeped in old dark magic. How else could the matriarch been able to breed so many sons? It just wasn't possible in the Wizarding world without the help of dark magic.

As Harry slammed the door in Weasley's face the entire compartment watched as the red headed boy sputtered and spat, his eyes narrowing at Draco. He finally stalked off and the trio sat down once again as Draco explained everything he knew about the Weasley family and about the Wizarding world's obsession with blood and the difference between light and dark magic.

Draco thought that the entire event didn't bode well for the upcoming year. Is this what going to Hogwarts would be like?


	7. Seven

Before they knew it the train had pulled into Hogsmeade station. The trio had pulled on their robes and were hauling their trunks out to the platform. There was a tiny figure shouting for first years to follow them. The man, after a quick introduction, turned out to be the Charms professor Flitwick. The entire first year contingent was separated into groups of four and put into boats that paddled them to the castle. Harry and Draco along with Hermione and a boy named Neville gasped in awe at the sight of the castle lit up in all its glory.

Once the boats had docked, the tiny professor led them to the entry way and a stern looking witch led them into the great hall. The floating candles and the tables full of whispering students made the magic in the air almost palpable. Harry clung to Draco's hand in excited wonder.

McGonagall conjured a stool and placed upon it a ratty old hat that began to sing a song about the houses of Hogwarts. Once it had finished McGonagall called out each student's name and the sorting truly began. Hermione was placed in Slytherin, her ambition for success overpowering her intellect, bravery, and loyalty. When Draco's name was called he kissed Harry's head, sauntered up to the stool and before the hat even touched his head it shouted Slytherin. Harry smiled knowing that Draco had wanted to follow in Lucius and Narcissa's footsteps. When Harry's name was called the crowd in the hall went dead silent. Harry walked to the stool and when the hat was placed on his head he was startled to hear an old sounding croak of a voice. "Interesting," the hat said, "how very interesting. Dumbledore told me to sort you to Gryffindor, but it's not where you belong. You my dear boy are a Slytherin through and through. Just like your mate. You'd do well in any house, this is true, but you're a snake at heart. So it had better be SLYTHERIN!" Harry grinned and ran to Draco. When he turned to look at the head table an old man who had to be Dumbledore was looking madder than Uncle Vernon before a rampage. Harry mentioned it to Draco and when Draco looked up his silver eyes locked with the old man's and Draco could feel him trying to look into his mind. Draco threw up his shields, turned to Harry and whispered to never look into Dumbledore's eyes and that he would explain the rest later in their dorm.

After the sorting was over the feast began. The boys and Hermione began to chat up the other first years and eat the delicious food the house elves had made. Harry wondered out loud where Hagrid was. The gamekeeper had never replied to his note and he was looking forward to talking to the half giant.

Harry had yet to learn that Hagrid was dead. In a fit of rage for leaving Harry on his own at Madam Malkins Dumbledore had cast an avada kedavra and buried the giants body in the forbidden forest. Harry was already involved in so much and it was only just the beginning.


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not tagging character death at the beginning of the last chapter. I hope everyone wasn't terribly offended... I plan to take some weird turns with this story. So expect the unexpected. Use your INNER EYE. (Lol) All joking aside, please remember that this is my first fic. I expect I'll make plenty of mistakes.

The feast eventually ended, the first year Slytherins followed their prefect down to the dungeons. After saying the password "basilisk" they entered their new common room. Soft green couches and armchairs sat in a semicircle around a large stone fireplace. Huge windows looked into the great lake and Harry stared at the creatures and merpeople swimming past. He couldn't wait to sit at the window seat and see what creatures he could see. The entire house congregated in the middle of the room and waited for their head of house to enter. They didn't have to wait long.

Enter Severus Snape. He appeared in the dungeon with a swirl of black robes and long dark hair. They could hear the heels of his boots clacking on the stone floor. As he approached them, the students stopped whispering and moving. This was not a man for silly childishness. He immediately demanded respect. "I am not a man of frivolous words. Welcome to Slytherin House. The other houses will not like you. They will assume you are evil wizards and witches. Prove them wrong. Be better. Faster. Smarter. Stronger. Stay together. Slytherin is known for its cunning and ambition, but a true Slytherin embodies traits from all the houses. Be brave, loyal, and intelligent. As a snake you will have to fight for everything you want. Breakfast is in the great hall at 7 am. You will get your timetables there. Now get to bed." He turned and left as quickly as he appeared.

They found their way to the first year dormitories, their trunks at the foot of their new beds. Tomorrow everything would begin.


	9. Nine

The first year boys were nearly silent on the walk to their new dorm. Professor Snape had made an impression. The beds in the dorm had emerald green hangings with silver accents, and Harry walked over to the bed where his trunk sat snugly at the end. Draco was on his left closest to the window and Blaise was on his right. Harry quietly got ready for bed as his mind replayed everything that had happened that day. Draco had promised to tell Harry about Dumbledore and he wasn't about to let his mate forget about it.

When Harry and Draco were ready for bed Draco called a house elf. The Slytherin houself, who's name turned out to be Neepsie, appeared with a pop. After a whispered discussion with the elf Draco and Harry's beds were transfigured into one large bed and the hangings had been removed.

After living in a cupboard his whole life Harry hated confined spaces. He could never truly get comfortable smothered by darkness. He smiled softly at Draco as he realized that the boy did all of this just for Harry. It was still hard for Harry to believe that someone actually cared for his wellbeing and comfort.

The dorm had fallen quiet at the commotion, but shrugged their shoulders when they saw the soulmate bands. It only made sense for the two mates to share a bed - they were mates!

The boys said their good night's andclimbed into bed. Draco quietly began explaining that some wizards could read the thoughts of others, and Dumbledore was one such wizard. He warned Harry yo never meet the man's eyes for long, and to always be on his guard.

Harry understood, he tended to avoid angry and over emotional people. Living with the Dursley's had trained Harry to gravitate towards quieter and more controlled people. Which obviously led to Harry asking Draco about Snape.

They whispered for awhile longer and decided to sleep. Tomorrow would be there before they knew it.


End file.
